reset
by Septaaa
Summary: seharusnya semua telah berakhir. mereka mati, benar itu seharusnya.. ketika terlintas pikiran menjijikan dari Chanyeol dengan menentang takdir semuanya 'pun kembali. a kaisoo fic


**Reset. **by: septaaa

Cast: Kai – Chanyeol – Kyungsoo | Genre: family, romance, hurt/comfort, psychology. AU! | Pair: kaisoo. | rated: pg | **No plagiarism and silent readers please~**

**..**

* * *

Lelaki itu hanya duduk termenung di sudut rumah sakit. Terkadang, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah hampir dua jam ia melakukan hal yang sama, kantung matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Sudah ku bilang, gunakanlah itu." Lelaki lain di sampingnya memprovokasi, ucapannya ringan namun terkesan menusuk saat—sudut bibirnya tarangkat dengan tangan bersilang di dada.

"Fvck you Chanyeol! Kalau aku menggunakan ini—argh! Semua memang tampak sama, tapi.. rasanya akan **hambar**."

"Hambar karena kau mengingat yang sesungguhnya."

"Bodoh. Kau juga menyuruhku **menghilangkan memori**ku saat dia di**kloning**?!"

"Tepat."

**Bug!—**Jongin melayangkan kepalannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol, ia semakin menggeram kesal. Sebelum berlanjut, Jongin mengatur napasnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan dekat. "Pergi kau sebelum mati ditanganku."

Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya dan berdecih kesal. "Pengecut."

**Bug**—sekali lagi, Jongin melayangkan pukulannya, tak menghiraukan tatapan mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Kubilang pergi bodoh!"

..

.

Jongin menatap tubuh mungil di atas ranjang itu dengan tatapan pilu, kulitnya yang gempal semakin mengecil dan pucat. Terlebih Jongin tidak tega saat beberapa kabel menempel di tubuh itu. Mata yang biasanya Jongin tatap dengan indah, mata yang besar dan bersinar..kini tertutup dengan rapat.

Jongin tertawa hambar. "Kau bahkan sudah berjanji untuk disampingku selamanya Hyung. Kau pembohong." Ia mendudukan dirinya disandaran kursi ranjang itu, digenggamnya tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat. "Aku benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan bagaiman hariku tanpamu, Kyungsoo.."

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Hyung.. jika harimu tiba, bolehkah aku mengikutimu? Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan janjiku Hyung.." kepalanya bersandar di tangan Kyungsoo. Dapat Jongin rasakan tangan itu kian mendingin.

"Bangunlah Hyung.. aku belum berhenti mencintaimu.."

.

Rumah sakit penuh dengan nyanyian kesedihan, disudut ruangan itu. Dua lelaki menutup matanya masing-masing. Jika lelaki yang terbaring menutup matanya karena mesin detak jantungnya sudah tak berfungsi—menandakan kematian. Sedangkan, lelaki dengan paras pilu yang duduk disampingnya menutup mata karena sayatan pisau di denyutan nadinya, semua antara putih dan merah..blur. perpaduan warna yang menyayat hati.

Anggota keluarga terisak histeris saat menatap anak itu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ibunya, tak sadarkan diri, Ayahnya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Chanyeol, menatap mereka dengan geram. Tidak bisa lagi ia mengontrol tubuhnya. Ia menggoncang tubuh Jongin. Menampari pipi lelaki itu.

"Berhenti Nak...berhenti!" Ayahnya mendekap Chanyeol erat.

Hanya bersaksi atas peristiwa memilukan. Dan Chanyeol berjanji esok ia akan **mengembalikan** semuanya. Persetan dengan **takdir**.

...

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sungguh tidak bersahabat, alarm menggema dengan suara hujan yang membisingkan. Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya di depan kaca. Tatapannya kosong, Ia tidak bisa melepas bayangan saat terakhir ia bertemu—sekaligus bertengkar dengan adiknya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol **melakukan** semua ini murni karena ia menyayangi Jongin. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya adik kesayangannya. Bahkan, Chanyeol tersenyum pahit saat Jongin lebih memilih Kyungsoo dari pada nyawanya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau melihatku? Keluarga kita? Orang-orang yang mencintaimu?! Kau egois Jongin!"

Chanyeol mengenakan pakaiannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan kerutan kesedihan disana. Ia membentuk senyum di depan kaca dan membisikan dirinya sendiri kalau semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol...turun nak, kita sarapan!" suara Ibunya mengawali langkah Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia menuruni tanggan dengan wajah seriang mungkin.

"Pagi Ayah, Pagi Ibu.." kebiasaan Chanyeol mencium kedua orang tuanya di kala pagi. "Whatsuupp Ggamjong!" dan mengacak rambut adiknya serta menjahilinya.

"Pagi Hyung~ seperti biasa, aku membencimu." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar penuturan Jongin. _Sebenarnya, itu lebih baik mendengar bahwa kau membenciku dari pada aku harus kehilanganmu,_bisik Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin. Acara sarapan pagi kali ini berlangsung dengan ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.

"Ah~ Appa, Eomma.. malam ini, biarkan Kyungsoo Hyung yang memasak makan malam. Aku akan mengajaknya kesini. Oke?" Jongin menatap Ibu-Ayah-serta Chanyeol seolah meminta persetujuan. Semuanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum senang dan memakan makanannya lagi. Namun, niatnya ia urungkan lagi saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi—tersenyum. Bahkan, saat mulutnya penuh dengan makanan 'pun dengan tersenyum.

"Hyung! Kau tidak gila, 'kan?!" garpu Jongin menancap di nasi Chanyeol, dipandangnya wajah kakaknya itu lekat-lekat. Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Haha aku memang gila Jongin.."

"Kau—mengerikan."

"Yah~ setidaknya aku dapat mengembalikan semuanya dengan rapi."

* * *

**End!**


End file.
